


The secret armour

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Armor, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sometimes life is too much... Even for a man like Sherlock Holmes.





	The secret armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Just for you :-) I hope you like it, thanks for the idea!
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom

Sherlock is often bored to death. John and his _friends_ know about it. How he sulks on the sofa; how he shoots the wall; how he craves cigarettes or... other things. Have they ever realized the extent of it and how it's so much more visceral? Probably not as they usually laugh about it and consider it trivial while talking to him as if he were a child having a tantrum in a candy store!

But, sometimes it is something else. Something worse...That nobody knows, except maybe Mycroft.

It's like if the weight of everything was too much... The obligation of solving the unsolvable, the lives that must be saved, the missing that must be found. Why does it all have to rest on his shoulders? The feeling is overwhelming...

These days, even the idea of leaving 221b is impossible. But he needs to, he needs to go on. For John. For Lestrade. And for saving his own life, as without The Work, he is nothing. Nothing of value to himself... as well as the others.

So, like a knight in shining armour, he wraps himself in his coat and his scarf, walks down the stairs and steps outside the flat to reach the world.

Outside the brick and mortar palace that 221b is.

Alone.

A man and his Belstaff.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The secret armour (221a side)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924559) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
